Erik Maximoff
Erik Maximoff is an original character appearing in the Jurassic Park fanfiction Corruption and it's sequel Dinosaur Liberation Association. Before Corruption Erik worked on Isla Sorna for InGen years prior. Erik was selected by Dr. Henry Wu to be part of a team to create a hybrid to be introduced to the park in a year. Erik, along with Darren Sutter and Michael Sullivan, worked to create a hybrid, specifically a compy/stegosaur combination. The team was almost complete when the island was evacuated due to the events on Isla Nublar. Erik was under the impression that the experiment was lost forever, but clues led to the belief that their experiment may have survived. Corruption Erik was first seen consoling his wife after she mention she wasn't sure she could beat Henry Gibson in the debate the next day. Erik told her that her position on the InGen islands was ruining her chances and he told her to lie. Just before the debate, Erik reiterated his point for lying, but Stephanie was still unsure. Stephanie did the debate, but the question about the InGen islands he cut off as Scott Green crashed the debate. Erik spoke with Benji Madison after the incident and he hoped that Stephanie wouldn't be deterred. He went to Stephanie's office to see that the computer had been hacked into. He called Benji to investigate and discovered that whoever hacked into the system bought a plane ticket that went right over Isla Sorna. Benji convinced him that it was a coincidence and invited him to accompany him to get something to eat. Erik agrees and called Dimitri to see if he wanted to come as well. His roommate answered and told him that he was at Janet Korvoloski's room. Erik arrived to see papers from the two mercenaries that mentioned Isla Sorna. He also turned on the computer to see the same flight trajectory that was on the computer in Stephanie's office. Benji then barged in and told him to turn on the television. He did to see Stephanie conceding from the race. Erik went to see his wife at the auditorium, but security wouldn't let him backstage. After speaking with Benji and Stephanie's campaign manager Nicole Brooks, Erik concluded that there was a conspiracy. Erik and Benji called Max Gibson and found out that his sister Tina was also on Isla Sorna. Erik and Benji were called into Stephanie's office to see Max Gibson urging them to include him in their investigation in exchange for getting Stephanie back in the race. Max, Erik, and Benji decided to try and find out about Scott Green, but the investigation came to a dead end. Erik instead went to interview the original co-pilot, but it came to no avail. Erik met up with Benji who informed him that Kevin Davenport had followed Dimitri to the island. Unbeknownst to them, Nicole Brooks was listening in to the conversation and called 911 on Benji for using an illegal virus scan to find the information. Erik, Max, and Benji were in the courtyard when officer Linda Kreuger came and arrested Benji and insulted Erik and Max for trying to stop Henry Gibson. Erik met up with his wife and told her what he knew while she told him what she knew except for her knowledge of the proof against Henry Gibson. Stephanie berated Erik and refused to speak to him until Dimitri was returned safely. Erik later learned from Max about Nicole Brooks' betrayal. He told Max to ignore it and told him to get Benji's laptop out of police storage. Max reluctantly agreed and wound up breaking Benji out of jail instead. Max mentioned that Benji's would-be assassin Piper Norvell had a superior who Kevin Davenport may have known. Erik decided to pay his wife a visit. Erik arrived at Lisa Davenport's house and tried to get a name out of her. She was less than helpful at first, but as Erik yelled at her, she managed to give him a name: Alex Amadore. Erik thanked her and Lisa told him to stop circling around the house. Erik realized that Lisa was being watched and told her to go out the back Erik hid behind a wall as a gunman came through the front door. Lisa's son Tanner told the gunman where Erik was hiding. Still, Erik was able to get the jump on him as another gunman shot Lisa. Erik told Tanner to apply pressure to the wound until an ambulance arrived. Erik, Benji, and Max arrived at Alex's office to see him sitting at his desk. Alex openly told them his plan to flood the world and even told them where Stephanie was being held. He also told them that he was no longer in control since Piper Norvell went rouge. Erik told Benji and Max to get his wife as Erik told Alex about his predicament. Alex sympathized when he told him about the charter plane. Alex told him that the flight attendant Heidi Carroll was his sister. Alex called Henry Gibson to assist in contacting the charter plane. Henry came and reluctantly set a tracer and calling system to contact the plane. Henry left, telling Erik that he wasn't afraid of his investigation. Erik and Alex soon found out that Henry had implemented a virus. Erik called Benji, but Max answered as Benji had left with Piper Norvell to find Stephanie. Since Max had been arrested, Erik pleaded with Officer Kreuger to allow Max to work on getting passed the virus. She eventually did. After Erik hung up, Alex told him that he was Special Agent in Charge of Interpol. Erik accompanied Alex to New York City where Erik waited in the car with his cell phone open so he could hear everything Alex said. After Alex began to talk about a sex scandal with information that was three months old, he realized that he was listening to a recorded conversation. Erik stormed the Interpol office and spoke with a woman named Sonja. She informed him that Alex Amadore had died three months prior in a drug bust. Erik returned to his car to see a tape from Alex stating that he may or may not a have been a look-alike, but he was defiantly smarter than Erik. Erik, realizing he had reached the end of the investigation, decided to head back to Annapolis. He spoke with his wife again, who was planning on revealing everything about Henry's corruption. Henry shot down all of Stephanie's allegations until Dimitri, Janet, and Heidi came in with undeniable proof. Henry tried to run, but was tackled by Erik. Henry kicked him off of him to just get shot. It was later revealed that it was Linda Kreuger who had shot Henry with rubber bullets and that he was living in an underground prison in Washington DC. Only Erik, Benji, and Stephanie knew of his survival. Dinosaur Liberation Association Coming Soon Appearances Corruption Dinosaur Liberation Association *1: Robbery *2: Pick a Number *4: Goodbye Maryland *5: Rescue Team *6: Governor Benji Madison *7: Piper Norvell's Love Life *8: Benji's Insanity *9: Mr. Green in the Conservatory with the Candlestick *11: The Price of Being a Gibson Trivia *Was named after two Marvel Comics supervillains: Erik Leshnerr (Magneto) and Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver) Maximoff, Erik Maximoff, Erik Maximoff, Erik Maximoff, Erik Maximoff, Erik Maximoff, Erik Category:Fan Fiction